


Reader in Camp Half Blood

by Styx13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx13/pseuds/Styx13
Summary: You! Yeah, you buddy. How 'bout a trip to Camp Half-blood, huh? What? Oh, yeah, love. Of course there will be love. Most of your love interests! So, uh, are you ready?
Relationships: Leo Valdez/Reader, Nico di Angelo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Leo

The sun illuminated the Valley of the Half-Blood Camp, glowing on the windows, Festus who's lying with Mrs. O'Leri between the forest and the arena, and the iron products of the children of Hephaestus. The birds sang, notifying the residents of the Camp that no Stimphalia-Bird attacks were planned in the near future.

You walked carefreely through the Camp without looking forward, where a normal person would look. You looked up at the white velvet clouds that took on different bizarre shapes.

'Here’s a crocodile on a bike...' you thought, 'Oh. And this is a lama on a broomstick ..!'

You abruptly lowered your head, and a fleeting fit of nausea rolled over you. You staggered, and almost fell, but someone managed to catch you.

"Hey, everything's ok, Y/N?" Valdes asked excitedly, catching a you who almost fell on the ground.

'My mother Hera!' you screamed in your head. 'Leo caught me! Yup, I am melting! No, wait, that's not the time to melt; get up and go to the shooting range! And before that, invite him to take a walk together!'

"Yes, everything is fine, thanks Leo." you said firmly standing on the ground. " I just... Uh... Just jerked the head abruptly, so it spun."

"Okay... But are you sure everything is all right?"

"Absolutely!"

"Perfect! Well... Uh... I'll go then..." said the son of Hephaestus, and went towards his house.

'Oh no, does it really SO DIFFICULT, asking if he want to walk together?! Idiot, I'm such an idiot...' and with such thoughts, you reached the shooting range.

"Well, my beloved bows, which of you will I take today?" you asked aloud, facing a stand with various bows.

"Maybe you choose me?" asked someone from behind. You turned back and saw Hann, the son of Ares. This guy could, by some miracle, be both the most attractive and the most annoying guy in the Camp.

"What do you want?" you asked, trying not to get annoyed.

"You."

From this statement, the you was taken aback for a second. You thought about running to the side, but then you realized that you would get caught quickly.

"Back off...!" you said, bumping with your back into the stand with the bow's.

"No way, beauty!" he whispered on your lips, and kissed you greedily and passionately. And oh in vain, how in vain did she not shut her mouth before this. His vulgar tongue scoured her mouth and seemed to function as a dental floss, as he crawled into all the cracks. You tried to push him away with your hands, but he intercepted them and brought them behind your head. Then you tried to push him off with your feet, but he simply crushed them with his.  
You didn’t know how to get out of this situation, so you continued to kick and shake your head trying to squeeze this slug's tongue out of your mouth.

"Mugh!" you mumbled. It should have sounded like 'Fuck off', but the tongue in your mouth prevented me from saying it clearly.

"Get the fuck of off her!" shouted a voice behind Hann.

'YES! Yes yes yes! Thanks for all the God's, I'm going to kiss this person!'

And lo and behold! This bastard broke away from you; but still continued to hold your hands.

"Why's that?" asked Hann

"Because I said so." the voice spoke again, and you realized that it was Leo.

"What such a dead bitch can do to me?" laughed Norht. Valdez just raised his eyebrows and waved his finger. And Hann's hair began to burn; so he let go of you. But it wasn't the end. Hann poured water onto his head from a flask that hung in his belt, and rushed to Leo.

*** 

"Well, it was necessary to start a fight?!" you asked, treating the wound on the forehead of Hephaestus’s son.

"He started it!" issued a first-grade excuse Leo. "Besides, he kissed you!" you startled.

"Don't remind me..." you said, grimacing.

“And I also wanted to ask you something...” Leo began, a little embarrassed.

"Well, then... Ask."

"Y/N... Uh... Do you..." Valdez sighed. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" Leo asked quickly as possible, hiding his eyes.

'YES! HALLELUJAH!'

"I-... Gladly." you said, smiling shyly.

Valdez's nose immediately got in fire, causing you to giggle;  
"Oh crap..."


	2. Nico

Annabeth sat in the stands of the amphitheater and drew a sketch of a new cabin. It was a quiet and peaceful day at Half-Blood Camp...

Until now.

"Coward!" yelled Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades, entering the amphitheater.

"Me? A coward?!" you asked, entering the amphitheater after the guy "Look at yourself!"

“Well, I'm certainly braver than you!”

"You wish!"

"At least I don't yell hen I see a cockroach!"

"He was huge, hairy, and with wings!" the girl has distorted.

"This is just an insect!"

"Very scary insect!"

“Every day's the same...” Annabeth sighed.

"Hey, Chase!" Athena's daughter turned around. "They are fighting again?" Clarissa flopped next to Annabeth.

"More likely 'so far'."

“Listen, they would be a great couple,” said Ares’s daughter.

“La Rou, is that you ?!” Annabeth was surprised, "But I also thought about it..."

“Well, will we bring them together or rely on the Moir's?” Asked Clarissa.

"You know, this is wrong..."

"You're in?"

"Of course!"

*** 

“Listen,” Clarissa said, going over to the future couple. “The one who spends more time in the forest without weapons, is the braviest.”

"DEAL!" said the guy and girl in unison, angrily glanced at each other and shook hands securing the bet.

'I have to tell Chase about this!' thought La-Rou and ran to ram the door of Athena’s house.

***

'Well done Y/N! Now you will live in the Forest. No, I am not against camping and nature, I love it, but if I see at least one cockroach or a snake, I spit on the argument and run to the Camp...' you thought, walking through the trees.

'Yeah Nico! Congratulations! 'Cuz you love forests and hiking so much, right?! Well done. I want to slap myself...' thought Di-angelo, while walking in the other direction.

"THE HOLY ASS OF ZEUS!" you yelled, while seeing the Hellhound. The hound began to growl and approach you. “Good dog, nice dog ...” you muttered, slowly moving back.  
The hound continued to approach. "Nico!" you screamed whimpering, “Nico!..." tears of fear began to strangle on your face, and your voice began to subside.

"Y/N?! Hey, Y/N where are you ?!"

Immediately jumped Di Angelo. He rushed there from where a voice was heard, and after a couple of minutes he saw you scared to death. And the huge black Hellhound that was going at you.

“Everything is alright, Y/N...” Nico said, affectionately. As much as he did not want to admit this, he was afraid for you. He liked you and that is why he pretended to hate you; for averting his eyes, because all his terrifying reputation will sink into Styx if someone finds out that the son of Hades fell in love like any other regular teenage boy.

“N-nico... I’m scared...” your voice trembled, and there was genuine fear in your eyes. You looked at the hound, not looking away.

“I know, I know...” Nico tried to reassure you. “Uh... Come on, you slowly go to the right, and I'm sending it to Tartarus.”

"But Nico! It... you..." you looked at the guy with concern. 

"Everything will be OK! I helped defeat Kronos and dragged a huge statue of Athena on me, I’ll deal with the hound." said Nico, grinning.

"But..."

"Objections are not accepted."

You looked at Di Angelo angrily, then sighed, and - following the plan - backed away to the right. It all happened too fast. You did not even have time to blink, as the hound crumbled to dust, and Nico fell to the ground with a painful moan.

"Nico!" you cried out and rushed to the guy. You turned him over and saw that he had a wound on his chest. “Damn you and your heroism, Di Angelo!” you said.

"Are you mad at me?" the son of Hades asked a bit hoarsely.

"Of course, idiot!"

***

"Hey... How are you?" you asked, a little embarrassed going into Nico’s room.

"It's okay, I guess..." shrugged the son of Hades.

"Sorry, it's all because of me..." you lowered your head.

"What? Why is this?"

“Well, it’s because I started this stupid hostility... If it weren’t for me, this argument would not have been, and you wouldn't have been injured.”

"Dumb hostility?" Di-angelo chuckled. "Well, without it, I would never possibly have spoken to you."

"This is insulting."

"Sorry."

"I need compensation for moral damage."

"Compensation?" the guy smirked. "There will be compensation for you,” he pulling you closer to him, and kissed you.

And outside the window, Clarissa and Annabeth gave each other highl five, and went to wash their hands after the popcorn.


End file.
